


Cry.

by josephjoestar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), ish because her dad isn't in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephjoestar/pseuds/josephjoestar
Summary: Go ahead and cry, little girl.





	

The young woman takes a swig of rum, the strong alcohol burning her throat, worsening the nausea provenient from seasickness. She cannot help but to believe that _they_  would hate to see her in such a state, but it's been way too hard to handle practically anything without those of her own, although the tripulation makes it a little less painful at times. Everything's so far from the sea, and the only _(fake)_ solace available at the moment is the daze provided by a bottle. 

Mae misses Ultrea, she misses her family, she misses the ground. And one of these things, she knows she will never have back. 

Her forehead touches the wooden table with an almost insignificant sound, a sigh leaving the brunette's full lips along with a whimper. Oh, there comes the part after the joy of drinking. 

It's the pain of the wave of realization that hits her, as she remembers she'll never get to be with them again.


End file.
